The Skye
by AdepFanFics
Summary: While no-one knows which Potter twin survived the killing curse, it only takes an imaginary friend to convince Dumbledore that something is wrong with Harry. Harry is too dangerous, so he is sent to live with his muggle relatives as a baby. But the thing is: Albus was right. She isn't just an imaginary friend… Enter Dark!Harry, who's only care is his best friend: Skye
1. Halloween

**Inspired heavily by Oceanbreeze7's _Shadowed Malice_ , although it probably won't be obvious until some of the later chapters. If by a small, tiny chance you're reading this Ocean, thank you for being such a god of literature. Go read that fic if you find you self enjoying this one!**

 **My initials aren't an abbreviation for Just Kidding Right? So no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 ** _Warning: This is M for graphic violence and semi-mature themes. If you're queasy, or don't like children being harmed, you can probably get through half of the first chapter. If that's the case, don't read this. You have been warned._**

 **If you want to check the status of new chapters, it is at the top of my profile bio.**

 _Godric's Hollow, October 31st, 1981_

It was a cheerful night in Godric's Hollow. It was October 31st, All Hallow's Eve of 1980 and merry children in scary costumes drifted about; some sang songs whilst skipping, others just enjoyed the moment. The quaint little village had an air of peace that night, as if nothing in the world could go wrong.

A little girl dressed as a witch skipped happily along. Her name was Skye, and she was just on her way back home with a large basket of sweets. She'd promised her mother she wouldn't stay out too long with Jeremy and his parents. Humming happily, she forgot to look where she was going when she knocked into something and fell over. Looking up, she saw a tall, handsome man.

"S-Sorry mister!" The nine-year-old stuttered to the important looking man.

"Not to worry child. Tell me, is this Godric's Hollow?" The tall man replied warmly.

"Yes mister." Skye replied quickly.

"Ah, thank you. Do you know the Potters by any chance?" His kind smile almost made the young girl blush out of nervousness.

"Y-Yes mister I do. They live next door to me, just at the end of this street." She said taking off her witch's hat and hiding her face behind it.

"My thanks child. Have a good evening." The man said, beginning to leave. But Skye stopped him at the last moment.

"Sorry Mister, but I was just wondering..." The man stopped and pivoted, causing his cloak and robe to billow out behind him.

"What's the matter child?"

"I just wondered what you were dressed up as Mister." Skye's shy voice was still coming from behind that hat of hers.

"What am I? Oh of course, there's that silly tradition the muggles have. And there was me thinking you were a real witch… still, no matter." He glanced at Skye's confused expression. "Such a pity. A curious little girl like you would have made for strong magic. But it was curiosity that killed the cat after all…"

"What do you mean Mister?" Skye was confused, but she was sure such a nice man meant something good in what he said. So she smiled.

"I mean, child, that tonight I am dressed up as a _very_ dark wizard. _Diffindo._ "

Skye was still smiling. But she didn't feel very good. There was something wet dripping onto the white shirt she was wearing under the costume. That wasn't good, Mummy would be angry if she got the shirt dirty. And what was that salty taste in her mouth? Did someone trick her with a salty instead of a sweety? She coughed once. Red liquid covered her shirt now. She tried to say "Sorry Mummy," but she couldn't quite get the words out. Then she fell to the floor.

"Such a pity…" Tom Marvolo Riddle muttered as he walked down the street, as per the young Skye's instructions. He'd liked her.

* * *

She'd been right. Here it was. The Potter residence. Style was the key factor here, show that not even fate could stop him. The classic Avada Kadavra to the face was not going to be good enough here. Hmmm, something torturous for the blood-traitor? Yes. And as much as he'd love to murder the mudblood whore that had corrupted ancient blood, he knew that faithful Severus was rather fond of the woman. An unfortunate character fault to be sure, and the man had already paid his due for it.

So hard and heavy for the traitor, soft and light for the dirt. And the child himself? Only the most powerful magic would do in this demonstration. To show that he was immortal… he would make the brother's corpse into a horcrux. Yes, then they would fear him entirely! He grinned sadistically.

" _Morsmordre!_ "

* * *

It took a week for Lily to awaken from her coma. A blunt force head-trauma coupled with the cruciatus had been too much. Then the almost lost her when the memories put her in shock. Another week and she was declared stable, but to be kept in St Moungo's for the moment.

That same day she had two visitors. Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin stood now at the foot of her bed, each cradling one of the Potter twins in their arms.

"Where's James?" Was her immediate question. Remus looked like he'd been expecting this.

"He's- I don't know how to say this Lils but-"

"Don't worry my boy," Albus cut him off was his grandfatherly tone just before Lupin could burst into a fit of tears. He turned to face Lily. "I'm afraid James almost didn't make it. In fact if it hadn't been for your quick patronus, we mightnt've got there in time."

Lily paled. "Don't tell me he's-"

"James will be fine my girl. He's still unconscious, but the healer tell me that there's no permenant damage, besides a few scars."

Lily breathed out a sigh of relief. Then she remembered.

"And what of Peter?" Remus looked like he was about to break down into tears at this question.

"Peter…" he choked back a sob. "Peter's gone Lily. The murdering bastard that killed him is where he belongs."

"What?! Who killed the traitor?"

"Traitor? What do you mean my dear girl. Was Sirius not the traitor?"

"No! Oh Lord! Peter was the secret keeper, we switched at the last minute!" Lily shrieked. Remus and Albus looked at each other. They may have made a mistake.

* * *

Another week had passed. Lily was still in a hospital bed, James was still comatose. Her last visitors however - Alice loved gossiping but this was far beyond that - had told her the best thing she'd heard since James had said "I do". Voldemort had fallen that night. How or why, she didn't know, but Voldemort was dead and gone.

Albus was visiting again, this time without Remus or the children. She longed to see them and take care of them but Lily understood that she was in no fit state for mothering.

"I came to give you the good news, but I see that you've already heard it my girl." Albus said with twinkling eyes. "However I think I can do you one better: the young Padfoot has been found innocent, thanks to the information you gave us."

Lily felt a great load come off her chest. She'd been worried for Sirius since last week, so this was a great relief for her. Soon, maybe, the world would be right again...


	2. Harry

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did this would be canon.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 _Potter Manor, December 25th, 1983_

Christmas Day two years later was a happy one. Families gathered around the fireplaces, exchanging presents, laughing and celebrating. Most of them had forgotten already the darkness of Voldemort's reign. And why should they remember? He was dead and gone.

The Potter household was at a glance, no different. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Jonothan were all around sitting around the fireplace - granted, Jonathan kept waddling about. They too were exchanging presents. But one member of the family was absent.

Much to the obliviousness of James and Sirius, Remus and Lily were constantly exchanging looks of worry. The three-year-old twin of Jonathan was obviously not there. He wasn't missing or anything, no; he was just in his room. As he had been for a month.

A loud knock came from the front door.

"Who on earth could that be on Christmas Day?" James wondered aloud, beginning to stand.

"No idea. Hey James, what should we do with Harry's pile?" Sirius called after him.

"Put them at his door, next to the birthday stuff. Give Jonothan anything edible!" James yelled back. Lily was about to object to the last point, but before she could a new voice was heard at the door.

"James, my boy. How are you?"

Albus Dumbledore stood in the snowy front porch, not half covered in it. The sight of a snow-cloaked old man in fluorescent yellow robes was rather hilarious

"Professor! Good to see you! Come in, come in and get warm." James laughed.

"I shall do just that I think." The old wizard smiled, stepping inside.

In two years he hadn't changed a bit; his beard still reached his waist, his hair almost half as long, and grey too. The same half-moon glasses still hid twinkling eyes.

After dusting most of the snow off with a quick charm, James escorted Albus over to the living room.

"Albus! How are you? Haven't seen you since trial!" Sirius leapt up to greet the old man, as did Lily and Remus. There was a few minutes of handshaking and catching up, and Jonothan yelling "Old ma'" and "Dumbwydor" before they all began to return to their seats in front of the fire.

"Cup of tea Albus? Or coffee?" He offered after the man had sat down.

"No, thank you my boy. I'm afraid I'm not here for pleasantries." Dumbledore said solemnly. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"A business visit eh? Not the next dark lord I hope!" Sirius joke. He began to laugh, then stopped at Albus' serious look.

"I'm afraid quite possibly, dear boy." He said in a serious tone.

"What the devil do you mean Albus?" questioned Lily. She picked up Jonothan and sat him on her lap. "I've not heard of any attacks or anything in the prophet."

"No, you haven't. That is because this new possible dark lord has not made a move yet. It is a prediction of mine, and though I am no seer I must say it is a well founded one."

"A prediction?" Remus questioned carefully. "Who then? Who is this new enemy?"

"Before I tell you that I must implore you not to act on this information until I have finished speaking." Albus responded quickly. "If you were to attack him now it would be only to your detriment. I must also ask you to agree to listen to my reasoning no matter what comes out of my mouth."

So we won't like it, Remus and Lily thought, unbeknownst to them, simultaneously.

"Yes, yes, we agree! Now tell us who it is," James spoke impatiently.

"It's- his name is Harry Potter." A shocked silence.

"Mummy, why is he talking about Hawwy?" Jonothan broke it with an innocent question.

"No reason Honey," Lily managed to get out shakily. "Now go and play in your room for a bit okay?"

"Okay mama…" Jonothan fell out of Lily's lap and waddled out of the living room.

Silence resumed.

"Alright Albus. You have thirty seconds to explain _why_ exactly _my son_ is the next Voldemort." While James looked unsurprised, Lily had gone from homely to hostile in a matter of seconds. Albus seemed slight sly taken aback by this, but he continued regardless.

"You told me, maybe a year ago, that young Harry was spending most of his time with his "imaginary friend", correct?"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with that, but yes I did." Lily's voice was slightly calmer as started to listen.

Before Albus could open his mouth again, Remus nervously asked "Should Sirius an I wait outside for this talk? It really isn't our business…" he trailed off, but James shook his head.

"You're family Moony, just like Sirius. And he's your godson as well."

Remus nodded. "Alright then Prongs. And thank you."

Albus cleared his throat. "As I was saying, his imaginary friend-"

"Yes, supposedly a girl called Skye," Lily stated plainly.

"-yes. I suspected as much." Albus shocked everyone with that. How had he known that? Did he actually have evidence that Harry was to be a dark lord?

"How could you have possibly known that Albus?" James asked curiously, giving voice to everyone's questioning looks.

"It is because that was the name of the young girl who died on this street, two years ago."

They already knew all that of course. At least, James and Lily did. They'd been at the funeral after all. But now they were starting to see a link, albeit a small one.

"I think that night, while you were unconscious, the dark lord tried to do a kind of forbidden magic. A ritual to tear his soul. But it went wrong, as we know." Albus paused, and turned his gaze to the fire.

"Voldemort perished that night, but the soul was still torn. Of course the new soul piece needed a host. It matters not which child deflected the curse, for it latched onto the nearest living thing. The mind of the young Harry."

Shock filled the room. Horror at what they'd learnt.

"But how can we be sure? What if it is simply coincidence?" Remus asked quietly.

"Harry has never seen a girl of his age. I assume he has never known anyone called Skye," Lily nodded in affirmative. "He most likely cannot distinguish male from female yet. And still, at two years old he has imagined up a girl with a name he has never heard of. On top of that from what you have told me Lily, he acts as though she is an entity of her own. I suspect if we ask him she would be wearing a Halloween witch's costume. That is what Skye wore when she died."

Lily was dumbfounded. So were the rest. That was it. A piece of the Voldemort, the man from whom they had hid in terror for half a year, was stuck in Harry's head.

Sirius stood and drew his wand.

"If that is truly the case Albus, we need to do something about him." James stood up immediately after him, looking him dead in they eye.

"No Padfoot. He's my son. I-I'll do it."

Lily and Remus stayed silent. They knew what had to be done.

Albus stood, wide-eyed.

"What on Earth are you thinking? We need not murder the boy! I thought better of you James, Sirius!" The old man's tone wasn't angry, but dissapointmwnt ran thickly through it.

"But if he's possessed by Voldemort-" Sirius started, but Albus interrupted him.

"We need not kill the boy. Only separate him from the magical world. He can live on, as a muggle."

This… made sense. Sirius and James sat back down in shame.

"So, to Lily's sister then? To Petunia? She's the only muggle I know of." Remus proposed.

"But she hates magic! She would be awful to him." Lily objected strongly.

"Not if we told her he was to be treated as a muggle? I don't know…" it was half a suggestion at best from James.

"Don't worry. I'll take him to Petunia, I can explain things to her." Albus volunteered.

"If there's really no other way…" Lily trailed off.

"There isn't," Albus said finally. "But there is one other thing that must happen first."

The question was in the air, but unspoken. Breaths were held.

"Harry must forget the magical world completely. His life will start at Number 4 Privet Drive. He will not remember us, this house or his brother. The rest of the world seems to have forgotten him for young Jonothan in any case, so this shouldn't be hard to mask. But in order to secure the future of our world, Harry must become a muggle, through and through."


	3. Life as an Orphan Pt1

**Disclaimer - Do you think girls would start noticing me if I owned Harry Potter?**

 **Also, use this link (** m(dot)imgur(dot)com/a/ZZD4kol **) and replace the "(** dot **" with "**. **" if you want to see a picture of Skye when she's a little older (around hogwarts age). Sorry about the awkward format, but it won't let me post links on here.**

 **I'll admit, I didn't draw all of it, because I saw that picture and it was so much like how I imagined Skye to be! So I edited it to give her a witch outfit and a few more subtle differences then presto!** **If you want to see the original, it's actually my pfp.**

 **Last thing I swear, I'm using Σ until I can get on my of and add some page breaks.**

 _Hrevanof's Home for Children, 1985_

Harry's earliest memory was just a word. Nothing else. No place, no events, no people. Just one word.

 _"Obliviate"_

Harry's second earliest memory was as a three year old. A fat man with a moustache was dropping him off at an orphanage. He didn't like the man, Harry remembered.

Harry had been at the orphanage for three years. That made him six! He had started school last year and he was the best in the class! Mrs. Peters said so!

The people at the orphanage were really nice. Mr. Hrevanof was a kind man, even if he was a little hard to understand because he talked funny. The other boys and girls mostly left him alone, but that was fine, because Harry had Skye.

Skye was the pretty witch girl that no-one else could see. She was happy, optimistic and slightly airheaded. But Harry loved that. It made her funny.

Skye said she could remember before the _Obliviate_. She said there was a family and they never included Harry in anything. Harry had had a brother, but he always ran away when Harry wanted to play. In the end Harry and Skye had stayed in Harry's small bedroom at the top of the big house they had lived in.

The wolf-man was good to them, she said. "Wolf-man?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, he just always made me think of wolves..." Skye would always reply, unsurely. She herself admitted she was a little fuzzy, because the _Obliviate_ had got her a bit too.

They'd been mostly fine, until the old man with the really long beard came, she said. "He did the _Obliviate_ I think." Skye would say, tipping her witch's hat. She always did that when she was thinking hard. Not that she thought hard often of course. Usually she had her head out of the window watching cars go past the orphanage. At five years old she could already name most of them.

The orphanage was in a rural-ish town. The building itself was four storeys tall, looking down on those in the immediate vicinity. From what Harry had learned about old buildings - and that was a lot, with a bit of help from Skye - it looked very Victorian: made of brick, with a tow coming out of the top. The roof even had battlements, like a castle.

Harry wasn't allowed in the tower usually , because he was too young, but his (and Skye's) room was on the very top floor, which meant if he looked out of the window he could see over all the other houses.

There was almost nobody else on the top floor, except Mr. Hrevanof but he was never in his room anyway. That gave them plenty of alone time, which was good as Harry preferred not to socialise too much.

Firstly, he had what Skye called "an abnormal interest in clever stuff". He liked reading about physics and chemistry. At he moment, he was teaching himself the theory behind electromagnets. He usually spent so much time studying he'd never leave his room.

Secondly, the other children were a bit afraid of him. This was due to the events that had happened in the last three years of him being there...

 _1983_

It hadn't been an unusual day when it began. On the contrary, it was quite boring. About a week after Harry arrived, Mr Hrevanof had told them all to go outside in the garden, "Because it's such a lovely day! Why, you never know, you may make a friend!" the kindly man had said. And make a friend was just what Harry did, although, not in the way that was intended I think.

Harry chose to sit by the tall hedges at the bottom of the large garden, away from everyone else. There, he could play with the rocks with Skye. They had a great time, Harry throwing stones and Skye dodging - not that it mattered if they hit, they passed right through her. Anyone watching may have been slightly concerned at a four year old throwing stones and laughing madly without any context.

They finally fell down together, laughing their hearts out. For a few minutes, they just lay there side-by-side, content and exhausted. Then: " _Clumsy humans. Lying in the way of my prey."_

Harry started, sitting up. Had one of the other kids come over? He looked around. Nope. And it hadn't been Skye either - she'd conked out. Then who…?

 _"I'm giving you three seconds to move you oaf. There's a rat over there and I want it."_ Okay? So some invisible weirdo wanted a rat?

 _"Three…_ " Harry's eyes kept darting around, half sure whether there was some kind of danger or if he was just hearing things.

 _"…two…_ " He saw it in the corner of his eye, in a second, he had it in full focus.

" _…one…"_ A grass-snake's head had risen out of the turf. It's neck was back and it's body coiled, poised to strike.

" _…zero!"_ The snake lunged. Harry's eyes widened. The world slowed. Harry saw the snake's open jaws inch closer towards his neck at the rate of a snail. In the corner of his eye he noticed some of the other boys playing tag. The older boys and girls were talking together happily. And, none of them were moving. Everything was motionless.

He'd read books where they said everything slowed down in a dangerous situation, but was this it? He waved a hand in front of his face. He could move freely.

Tentatively, Harry grabbed the snake's neck. And suddenly, everything moved again.

" _-Ack!_ " He dropped it out of surprise more than anything. The snake fell to the floor, stunned. It didn't move for a second. Then, almost too quickly to see, it coiled back up up and reared its head defensively.

 _"Back, two-legs! Or feel my fangs!"_

Now, most people would retreat from an aggravated snake, even if they had just discovered some kind of time stopping power, and even if the snake in question could talk for some reason or other. But, not for the first time, Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

 _"Umm, please don't attack me again,"_ Harry said, unmoving from his sitting position. The snake froze. It's tongue flicked out.

" _Speaker?"_

 _"I don't understand."_

The snake's position became slightly less defensive.

" _You are a speaker! My sincerest apologies! I thought you were but a common human. To think I could meet one of Slytherin's blood, it is a great honour, Speaker!"_ The grass-snake bowed it's head. Harry was confused to no end.

First, it tried to kill him. Then it was suddenly worshipping him as if he were a lord or something. Added to that, it was a bloody talking snake… or was it?

Come to think of it, the animal began behaving like this after Harry spoke, which, added to the fact it was calling him 'Speaker' would imply that he was the one speaking its language…

After a about a minute, he decided screw it for science and talked to the snake. In half an hour, he confirmed his hypothesis and made a new friend.

Annamfuilfuar, or as Harry called her 'Anne', taught him the nature of the speaker, _"who is descended from Lord Slytherin"_. Apparently the snakes had thought the line had died out after the last Speaker was killed several years prior. When he asked how the man had died, Anne had no reply. Only that he died trying to defeat his greatest enemy.

Soon though, Harry had to leave, as Mr Hrevanof had told them to be back inside by four. He said farewell to Anne, who promised to come back again, then woke up Skye. Or tried to at least. In the end, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her, as she weighed next to nothing.

At tea time however, Harry noticed he was getting some odd looks. Over the next few weeks there were rumours whispered, and always little glances at Harry. Even kind old Mr Hrevanof had a look of concern of his face when he saw Harry. That was when Skye volunteered for her first job as the Skye-Spy. That name made her way too excited.

Essentially Skye, for lack of anything else to do because being and intangible ghost was boring as hell, had decided to listen in to the whispering a of the other children. And what she found out…

Harry had told Skye about his snake-whispering of course. What he hadn't realised was how it sounded to the other children. According to Skye, they had heard him hissing to the snakes and when the snakes hissed back… that only incriminated him more.

But besides the rumours and the exclusion - the latter happened anyway, because Harry preferred Skye's company even then - nothing really bad happened.

And so over about a year Harry and Skye - who surprisingly could understand her too - had regular conversations with Anne, even if Skye could only listen. Through her they learned about the magical world and the origins of the Speakers.

 _"It as a thousand years ago when Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Griffindor built their castle. The idea was to make a sanctuary for witches and wizards, although I'm told it is now a school._

 _Several years after the castle's construction Slytherin was hunting game in the forest for the summer feast which was held every year. It was then he came across the basalisk."_

 _"What's a bassy-thingy?"_ Skye had asked and Harry relayed the question.

" _A basalisk is a king among snakes, or in this case, a queen. They are giants, yet silent, able to kill with a gaze and stay undetected._

 _However this particular basalisk was wounded badly. It was hunting its prey when it came across a camp of men. The humans, terrified, attacked her and she was forced to flee._

 _That was when she found Salazar Slytherin. He saw that she was being chased and knowing the nature of the snake is not one of malice, he used his magic to defend her from her aggressors._

 _So that she could thank him properly, she granted him the speech, and immunity to the deadly basalisk's gaze, which would kill a mortal man. To pay her debt to her rescuer, she swore to protect the castle until her death."_

Anne told several such stories, each telling the children more and more about magic. It inspired Harry to look at science; maybe it was possible to replicate the effects of magic with technology? If Harry could slow time, could they build a time machine? And maybe it was possible to give Skye a real body!

So they lived happily; Harry studying sciences, Skye doing a lot of sleeping, and both of them listening to Anne's stories. Until _they_ arrived.

Evan and Lyra Redwater joined the orphanage a year after Harry. They were two years older and one year year younger than him respectively and together they managed to make his life hell.

Evan would actively go out of his way to trip Harry, push Harry, get everyone to think he was a weirdo - not only in the orphanage but at school as well.

Lyra would follow her brother's lead in spreading rumours, usually staring with "my brother says…". She wouldn't abuse him physically though. She was too afraid.

Half a year of bullying persisted, but Harry never felt down about it. He had Skye, and a little bit of bruising didn't stop his studying. But on October 31st, 1985, they finally went too far.

Halloween. Harry never enjoyed Halloween. He and Skye agreed that there was always something off about it. Always some feeling of danger, sadness and loss.

It was a sunny day, so Skye had suggested (pestered Harry until he agreed) going to see Anne, as it had been almost a week since they last saw her. Reluctantly, Harry tore himself away from his book - this one wasn't a science book, instead he'd been looking at some history. The history of crime and punishment to be exact. Just some light reading.

As they stepped outside Harry inhaled the fresh air, and felt the sun on his face. He let Skye run on ahead, while he stretched his arms up and looked around. Most of the boys were playing rugby tackle tag - a game in which you get someone by rugby tackling them - and a few of the younger girls had joined in too. The rest were probably inside. Besides Evan and Lyra, who were doing who-knows-what with some kind of dark green rope.

Harry strode purposefully down to the end of the garden - or as purposefully as a five-year-old can stride anyway. In the corner of his eye he noticed the other children staring at him as he walked past. Evan hid the green rope. Was he stupid? Harry wasn't going try to steal a bit of rope off him.

When Harry reached the bottom of the garden he was surprised to find Skye searching for something.

"You lost something?"

"It's Anne!" Skye exclaimed. This made Harry slightly worried.

"What about her?" His tone quickened.

"She's not here! I can't find her Harry! What if-"

Harry sighed. "She's probably just hunting Skye. Like last time. And the time before that. And before that..."

"But I've got a bad feeling Harry…" she'd taken her head out of the bush. It always amazed Harry how that hat stayed on no matter what.

"That's 'cuz it's Halloween. Now let's go back inside. Come to think about it, it's tea time anyway."

Relenting, Skye followed Harry back inside. Even though she couldn't physically eat, for some reason she could taste everything Harry did. It was weird. Harry couldn't wait to work out the science behind it.

Then a thought occurred to him. If he could start taking exams, they'd move him up classes, and he could get into a university where they do real experiments!

Harry mulled the idea over in his head a bit. Yes, if he kept up at this rate he could probably do GCSEs in two years, and then…

Harry was so engrossed in thought, he didn't notice that Evan and Lyra were absent from the meal.

Mr Hrevanof stood, as he usually did at the end of a meal. He gave a short speech about Halloween, told the older boys and girls who were going to get sweets (you couldn't do that until you were twelve, which Harry thought was extremely unfair) to stay safe, then let everyone down from the table.

With a full belly Harry cleared his plate into the bin and tiredly climbed the stairs to the top floor, with Skye in tow. On his way up Evan barged past him rudely, as he usually did. Thinking nothing of it, Harry reached the top and found his room. He put his hand on the handle and turned the knob.

The scene that awaited him was one of pure horror.

The first thing he noticed was the blood. It covered his bed, and trickled down the white wall. It was still fresh and running, so this job had been done only moments ago.

Then Harry's eyes were drawn to what lay above the bed: the source of the red liquid. There, sliced and strung up on a wire like bunting, was a grass snake. There was no doubt of which one it was. This was Annamfuilfuar. Anne, who had been his friend, their friend. Anne, who had told them all of the magical world. Her dead lifeless black beady eyes were an abyss. She was murdered, in cold blood.

Skye screamed.

Skye wailed.

Skye rushed over to her dead friend and cried.

Harry stayed silent and unmoving.

Rage built up inside him. Unbridled rage that shook the whole room. The bed, the floor, the walls, the whole house shook to its foundations. The glass window shattered. The lamp fell over and broke.

Harry had only one thought in his mind.

 _"Vengeance_ " He hissed in the snake tongue.

Skye looked up at him from where knelt, tears in her eyes. She nodded. She hissed back.

" _Vengeance"_

They waited until twelve o'clock. Revenge, after all, is a dessert best served with cold satisfaction. In the hours between then they had made their plan.

The culprit was obvious. They should have question what Evan Redwater was doing upstairs during teatime, when the Redwater room was on the first floor. But no matter. The deed was done by then anyhow. Whet mattered now, was the revenge the would enact from the evil boy. And their revenge would be sweet.

Their first stop was the kitchen. Here they picked up several items. The first being of course, a meat cleaver from the knife rack. Then a few tea-towels from the cupboard. Finally, a pair of rubber glovers. Wouldn't want any incriminating evidence now would we?

With the gloves on his hands, the towels over his shoulder and the knife in his hand, Harry crept slowly up the stairs to the first floor. Rage built up with every step. But, Skye gripped his unarmed hand. Most of it went away.

They stood now outside the Redwater room. Together they put their hands on the handle. Harry looked at Skye. Skye looked at Harry.

" _For Anne."_

 _"For Anne."_

They turned the knob.

 **Okay. Yeah. Uhhhhh. That got a bit f*ed up towards the end. I swear I didn't plan that, it just sorta came out.**

 **Do you want me to write the next scene? I promise, it'll be pretty gruesome if I do. If you don't believe me, look up "hanging, drawing and quartering". It ain't pretty.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Also, might update that drawing of Skye at some point so it isn't blatant copyright infringement.**

 **Auf Wiedersen!**

 **Adep**

 **PS. ArcaneCharmcaster, check your PMs once in a while ;)**


	4. Life as an orphan Pt2

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter books get wet when put in water.** **For the record, I would never make something with such a massive design flaw.**

 **Since a couple people asked, Skye isn't like a psychic who can share Harry's thoughts or anything like that. She's more like a ghost only he can interact with. So he can touch/see/hear her, but to everyone else she doesn't exist.**

 **Skye is intangible, so she gets bored easily, hence why she's air-headed in personality, but is almost as clever as I hopefully conveyed Harry to be because watching him learn stuff is pretty much the only thing she can do.**

 **Sorry for the long AN :P**

 ** _Warning. If a nine year old having her cut throat made you vomit horrible, then this next scene will make you tear your eyes out. I'm a sick bastard. You have been warned._**

 ** _If you want to skip the gorey details, go to the next bit of bold writing._**

The first thing Harry did after silently placing the cleaver on the bedside table was gently gag and tie Lyra up. Binding her hands and feet behind her back with three of the towels, she couldn't move a muscle. At some point she woke up, but it was far too late for her to do anything.

He did it calmly and expertly. Skye told him how best to tie the knots so she wouldn't escape. He didn't question how she knew.

Next Harry crept up the ladder to the boy's bed, on the top bunk. He was fast asleep, despite Lyra's muffled screaming which would have undoubtedly filled the room had it not been blocked by several layers of cloth.

Almost ritualistically, he tied one limb at a time to each bedpost, then Evan too was gagged. He hadn't awakened yet. But he would, Harry thought as he grabbed the meat cleaver. Skye looked on in anticipation as Harry raised the knife above his head. Then he let it fall.

The blade cut easily through the boy's left-hand fingers, slicing them off in an even line and cutting into the wooden bed frame with a dull _thud_. That woke the boy up. Blood spurted out of the five cuts and Evan screamed. The fingers fell somewhere below. In view of Lyra from the sound of it. Good. Harry grinned sadistically. He would avenge Anne in kind.

Now the boy was awake, the fun bit could begin. Harry raised the clever again. Evan wailed in terror from behind the gag, but it was no use to him. The clever fell into the boy's left arm.

The limb went limp as it severed bloodily from the child's shoulder. Evan's muffled wails brought only pleasure to Harry and Skye. He was feeling only a portion of what Anne had felt. There was still more to do.

One by one Harry chopped off the boy's remaining limbs. The mattress was soaked red and Harry imagined the blood trickling down and dripping on Lyra. The thought gave him immense pleasure.

By this point, the life had almost left Evan's eyes. He'd stopped wailing and just lay there silently. He'd given up. Harry ended it with one more cut. The few bones that hold the head onto the neck were nothing to the cleaver.

Harry untied Evan's gag and picked up the lifeless, dripping head. It was heavier than expected.

He carried it down the ladder, and threw it at Lyra.

 **Okay. You can open your eyes now. Gorey bit's over ;D**

He saw tears fall from Lyra's eyes onto her brother's face. The three-year-old girl wailed for her brother, rocking back and forth - but it was muffled under the cloth.

Harry leant over her body as threateningly as he could manage. Lyra fell silent.

"Not a word. Or you're next."

Then he dropped the cleaver on the floor and tore off the gloves. He looked at Skye. A tear ran down her left cheek. Harry felt a tear run down his right. They embraced one-another quietly. They had avenged their friend.

Turning back to the door, they crept through it, down the hallway, up two flights of stairs, along the corridor and back to their room. Harry collapsed as soon as he reached the bed.

That night, he dreamed of a grass-snake. She was free.

Σ

Harry and Skye discussed it for months afterwards - in fact they still talked about it now - but the only reason either of them could think of for the disappearance of Evan's body was magic. That, or quantum tunnelling on an impossible scale.

Mr Hrevanof was very pale over the next few days, after finding Lyra gagged and bound on her bed. She was untied of course and the police were called, but she couldn't talk. She would just sit, shaking.

She was like that for the next few days. The only reaction she gave to anything was upon seeing Harry, Lyra would begin cowering, running, hiding behind anything and sobbing, muttering "big brother…big brother…"

Eventually Mr Hrevanof brought in a child psychologist. The result was that she was moved somewhere else. But the fears of Lyra were passed on to the other children. Kids seem to have an instinct for that kind of thing. And it wasn't like Harry was their best friend anyway.

So that was why, at 5 years old, Harry was the demon child. In school, at the orphanage, even around the neighbourhood, he was feared and hated by all except Mr Hrevanof.

But Harry didn't care. He had Skye and that was all that mattered to him. He didn't need any of them. He kept himself to himself when he could, pouring over textbooks on astrophysics, crystal chemistry, neurology, imaginary numbers **(look it up)** : whatever he could get his hands on. He just enjoyed learning.

And as the boy learned, so did Skye - even if that was due to having nothing better to do. They would have conversations about anything to everything. Almost always starting by one of the two just asking a question. Like when they were six, Harry was reading an article on Einstein. It talked about his famous formula. But then something had occurred to him.

"If E equals MC squared, then a photon can't exist…"

What followed was an in-depth discussion on particle and wave physics, which ended in the discovery that E was in fact equal to MC squared plus HC.

By the time they were eight, Harry had read every book on science in the local library. He and Skye knew everything there was to know from those books. This hadn't gone unnoticed by his teachers at school, or his peers for that matter; another reason to call him a demon.

That was how, at age 10, Harry Potter said a sad goodbye to Mr Hrevanof - the one man in the whole area whom he actually liked. Harry and Skye got on the train, with an escort of course, to King's Cross Station. A short trip on the tube and they arrived. The Victoria University.

On the 31st of July, 1990, Harry and Skye Potter ("You're like my sister, so you're family!") stepped into their very own flat, ten storeys up. Here they would be living with Harry's minder, Alan Clover, until he graduated with his master's degree.

Σ

"I want to do an experiment." Harry said to Skye one evening when Alan was working.

"What kind of experiment?" Skye said in the mock bored tone she put on out of habit.

"Magic." One word perked her up immediately.

"How do I partake?"

"Calm down!" Harry chuckled, lying back on the bed. "I just remembered something Anne said and wanted to try it out."

A moment of melancholy silence. Then, "What?"

"Anne said magic was a force of will. If a wizard wanted something enough, it would happen. Or if a particular emotion was strong enough, things change. Like when the murderer disappeared." Six years later and Harry still refused to call him by his name.

"Yes…" Skye was trying to see where he was going with this.

"Well, basically, I was thinking let's give it a try. And since its like, a force of will, you could do it too!"

Skye thought. Skye smiled. Skye's eyes twinkled in realisation.

"I could…"

"Yes!"

"Harry you're the best!" She leapt on him and hugged him, eyes wet. Harry smiled back at her.

"But don't get get your hopes up just yet. First we need to do the experiment..."

Σ

Ten minutes later the apparatus were set up. Harry and Skye sat facing each other on the bed. One watch (don't tell Alan) sat in Harry's left hand. An empty mug sat in his right. Harry's goal was to lift the watch. Skye's was to lift the mug.

They closed their eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Harry focused with all his mind, in that instant forgetting gravity, pressure and weight. He thought only of the watch.

 **Ookay. Done. Sorry if it was kinda skippy, I needed to fill some time. Hope you enjoyed that lovely first scene! Tbh I thought it was gonna be worse but it ended up milder than I thought it would be :P. Still, not nice.**

 **Thanks for reading y'all.**

 **Adep**


	5. Rebecca Parker Pt1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a children's book. This... well yeah. Therefore, this probably isn't owned by JK Rowling.**

 **Sorry about the wait. I had some stuff to do irl, so I didn't have that much time to write :(.**

 **Okay. Too many reviews to answer (internally going "YUSSSSSSSSSSS"), so I'm doing it here rather than in PM :)**

 **gginsc: Heh. Yeah. Warned you?**

 **Arcane Charmcaster : you make a good point actually. I suppose wizards invented things other than brooms to travel, but if we apply physics I can't have them going over 150, cuz that would tear their faces off. Literally. Hmm, that's given me an idea...**

 **Also, thanks for giving me a long review at the end of each chapter! You keep me going, honestly!**

 **nsaifnabi: Yes! But I needed to do this chapter first. **

**Okay. Reviews answered and I'm raring to go! Just one more thing; I've added place/time stamps upon some changes of location and timeskips.**

* * *

 _Potter Manor, August 1st, 1993_

Despite living in a world of magic, with wonder and miracle around every corner, Lily still enjoyed relaxing in front of the television: plate of biscuits in the left hand, mug of tea in the right.

No matter what James or Sirius may say, television was enjoyable and it was always good to stay up-to-date with the news. Even the muggle politics still had some impact on their laws; the ministry did still answer to the crown. And of course - as teacher of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was her responsibility to be the fountain of knowledge on muggle-current-affairs. Along with knowing how a lightbulb works.

"…and for the first time in history New Zealand score a victory in a test match against England..."

The sport wasn't interesting unless you saw the games, Lily decided. Still, good on New Zealand!

She sat there for a good few minutes while she waited for the more important news to start. In fact she's just began to zone out when "And now onto the local news. Harry Potter-" Lily jolted upright, almost spilling tea everywhere. Could it be? But no. He was with Petunia. If anything had happened - she would have said something. Or would she?

Lily had all of these thoughts within a fraction of a second.

"- known locally as a boy genius, has been reported missing, after an apparent break in to his apartment."

It couldn't be him then. He was much too young for university. Lily forced herself to calm down.

"- legal guardian Mr Alan Clover, and a secondary school pupil named Rebecca Parker were found daed at the scene."

An image of a young, dark-haired boy flashed up on the screen in front of the news presenter. Lily sharply took in a breath. She glanced at a picture on the mantelpiece. The boy on the screen was identical. Like a twin.

"-ticeable features include: height of 5'4", noticeably lean, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Harry Potter is thirteen-years of age. If found please contact police immediately."

Thirteen. He was the same age. He looked identical to Jonothan. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Lily didn't know what in seven hells she should do.

* * *

 _London, January 18th, 1983_

Harry was awoken suddenly by the ringing of the alarm clock. His eyes remained closed. It was seven o'clock. Again. Another new day. The alarm was still ringing.

Could he be bothered to move and turn the blasted thing off? No. With a thought, the switch on the back flicked into the off position. Harry rolled onto his back.

Above him was the somehow still sleeping form of Skye, wrapped in a thin blanket. Her witches hat was somehow denying physics and staying on her head, which was angled towards the floor.

Before their first attempt at what could only be described as magic, the two had always shared a bed. But from then on Skye had decided "the floor is for the unworthy Harry. A beautiful specimen in such as myself is simply better than that" and had proceeded to practice self levitation until she could do it indefinitely.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Harry got up. Today they would do another experiment on making fire with magic, he thought as he slumbered towards the shower. Pyjamas off, and the warm water came pouring down.

For two and a half years, Harry had been at University. He had learned a great deal in that time - from particle physics to spectroscopy to neurobiology, he would eat any information he came across; however not all of it was science.

After their first experiment a year and a half prior, Harry and Skye had become quite adept at what could only be described as magic. Skye could use magic independently from Harry, which Harry decided was final proof that she was actually real and not a figment of his imagination - he had to admit it had always been a small suspiscion of his.

A year ago Harry had started running proper tests. Perhaps he could discover the cause of the magic? There had to be something that was making objects float, setting things on fire (Alan had not been happy) and removing objects from existence - the latter of which was against the basic rules of conservation of energy and mass.

He was so close to figuring out how it worked! Then after that he could focus on the why and possibly invent a machine that could do magic itself. That would be a spectacle.

Stepping out of the shower Harry grabbed a towel from the rack. He dried himself, then went back into his room to dress. Skye was still asleep.

Although the university had a strict dress code, Harry had found formal dress quite comfortable. He'd wear the navy blue suit today.

Now clothed, Harry stepped out of the bedroom to inhale the wonderful smell of frying bacon.

"It'll be ready in just a sec, kiddo," Alan said from in front of the oven.

"Got it," Harry pulled up a chair and sat down.

Alan was always up early to make him breakfast, and back at home before him with a warm meal ready. Harry respected the man, who worked hard for him despite his duties as a finance manager for the university.

Skye chose this moment to enter by floating through the wall. Harry would have questioned this new method of entry if he didn't already know she was intangible. The question was-

Harry shook his head to clear his mind. It was too early in the morning for such thoughts.

"Mornin' Harry..." she yawned. He grinned without repling. Alan still didn't know of Skye's existance and if Harry wanted to stay sane in his eyes, he never would. She plopped herself down on the chair in the corner; there weere only two at the table and Alan had taken up residence in the other one.

"Now what's got you all happy for, eh?" Alan asked as he set a breakfast bacon, eggs and toast on the table. Harry inhaled the scent, before stabbing the egg's yolk and letting it spill out over the toast.

"Nothing in particular," he said almost inaudibly through large amounts of brekfast. "Everything is just going well at moment."

Alan grimaced. "Wish I could say the same kid, I've got enough invoices to file that I could start now and still be doing it by next christmas."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad..."

Alan gestured the height of the table, about three feet. "That's the size of the pile kiddo."

"I retract my earlier statement. It is that bad."

"Yeah, it ain't pretty."

Breakfast was finished, plates cleared, Harry grabbed his bag and gestured to Skye; at five to eight they left the apartment building, walked down a single flight of stairs and exited the apartment building. Left turn and down the stairs, into hubbub of the London Underground.

Harry felt the warm wind blowing through his hair, smelled the city air, felt all the people around him. This was the life. This was home.

"Come on Harry! If we're not quick we'll miss it!" Skye yelled from a few metres in front. Harry smiled, figuring in this crowd nobody would notice if he shouted at thi air.

"You realise they come almost every minute right?"

"Yeah, but I wanna be on this one!" At thirteen years old, she still acted four. Then again, that childishness was one of the reasons Harry loved her. She brought a new dimension to his life that nobody else would ever experience. It made a life of study and science into one of creativity and exploration. It was because of her that his study into the nature of magic began, and because of her that they both had learned to manipulate magic itself.

Harry was awoken from his daze by a rather abrupt force knocking him violently backwards onto the floor. Skye floated into his vision.

"Do try to look where you're going, stupid

. Unlike me you get splatted if you jump in front of a train."

Looking around him, Harry saw that he had arrived at the platform, as had the train. From the direction of his body - and from Skye's scolding - he had been about to walk off said platform and into the paths of said train.

"Thanks for uh, saving my life I guess."

"Shut up and get on the train, it's about to leave."

Quickly gathering himself, Harry did just that. He managed to jump in just as the doors closed. He drew a few looks, but he was in. Collecting himself, he sat down in the only free seat, next to a girl around his age. She seemed to be dressed in a school uniform, and she was holding a large clear plastic box. Skye flew through the side of the train, did a double backflip, and collapsed on Harry, causing him to feel the familiar yet strange sensation of a weightless weight resting on him. Since nobody else would ever touch Skye it was another thing only he would ever experience.

Then Skye sat bolt upright, her eyes locked at the school girl's box. Even from the side Harry could see the corners of her lips stretch into a massive grin.

Bugger, was his only thought.

" _Harry look! Look quick!"_ The silence which was common on the underground was broken by a hiss from Skye; a hiss he hadn't heard for many years. It could mean only one thing. In that box, the girl held-

" _Harry she has a snakey! C'mere cute widdle snakey!"_ Skye was out of the seat now, her face almost glued to the box.

Harry put his head in his hands. Then he leaned forward, just out of curiosity. She was right, there was a snake lying asleep in the box. Specifically - and Harry knew from his practice talking in parseltongue without having to look at a snake: something which involved looking at a lot of snake pictures - a negro European viper, commonly known as a Black Adder. Harry was surprised a girl would be given a venomous snake like this as a pet, but he supposed that was the parent's choice.

" _I suppose you want me to talk to it..._ "Harry hissed as quietly as he could: something which is almost impossible. Somehow nobody noticed.

It turned out he didn't need to, as the viper had awoken at Harry's hissing. So someone did hear him after all. It gazed at him curiously.

 _"Speaker?"_

Harry would have answered it, if the girl hadn't noticed her snake acting up.

"Quiet down Luthian, we're almost there." She muttered. Luthian kept his gaze fixated on Harry. Sighing in exasperation, she hissed at the snake, much to Harry's surprise. Skye would have undoubtably been surprised too, if she wasn't still fixated on the adder.

 _"Silly grandmother likes bad apples."_

At this, both Harry and Luthian stared at her. Inside, Harry was almost jumping in excitement. Was this girl another parselmouth? If so, was she a witch? Then Harry computed what she said. He almost giggled.

 _"I think your pronunciation is a bit off"_ he said.

The girl looked at him dumbly, as if he'd done something nonsensical. The snake looked at him with awe.

"I said I think your pronunciation is a bit off." Harry repeated, in English this time, then quickly to the snake, " _Yes, I'm a speaker."_

The girl looked affronted, as if she'd been offended in some way, though the confusion in her eyes said she still didn't understand.

"What do you mean, my pronunciation is off? I'm speaking perfect English thank you very much!"

" _She isn't a speaker after all is she?"_ Harry asked Luthian.

" _No master speaker, she is not. She tries to communicate with me, but the things she says - well I'm sure you heard. It's quite amusing, nonetheless."_

 _"Ah, my apologies then. I didn't mean to make things awkward at all."_

 _"Not at all speaker, not at all. Say, could you ask the lady if she could open the lid a tad? I know there are holes in my moving box, but I'm starting to get a little light-headed."_

The girl's eyes darted from between Luthian and Harry. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Then open once more. Finally she managed to get the words out.

"Are you speaking to my snake?"

Harry looked up at her. He hesitated. He remembered the orphanage. He remembered the night. The consequences of speaking to a serpent. But the damage was done already. He played it cool. "Yes, actually. He says he'd like you to open the lid a little, as he's feeling light-headed."

"But that makes no sense... how-"

"AHHH, SNAKEY FELL OVER!"

Harry's focus shifted quickly from the girl to the snake, which was now collapsed on the ground of the box. Thinking quickly, he focused his mind and without considering the consequences, forced the lid of the box open with magic.

The snake jerked up towards the fresh air. The girl was left flabbergasted at that.

Harry saw the sign for Marylebone outside the window. He stood, hissing " _Farewell friend. Come on Skye."_

Then to the girl he said "Put some more holes in that box of yours, 'kay?"

She nodded silently.

Harry moved towards the doors, shaking his head. What the hell had just happened?

He was about to step off the train when he heard "Wait!"

He turned. It was the girl. She'd grabbed his wrist.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Who are you?"

Harry hesitated. Then he said "Harry. My name is Harry Potter. You?"

"Rebecca Parker."

She let go, and Harry stepped off the train.

 **This was lloooooooong overdue. SUMIMASEN! I tried to write, then someone wanted me to do a thing, then I'd sit down again and someone else wanted me to do another thing etc. Anyway I got it written in the end, and that's what matters right? I tried to make this one longer as compensation, I think it's about 3K (which tbh is short by everyone else's standards but screw them amiright?**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Adep ;)**


	6. Rebecca Parker Pt2

**Disclaimer: I be tired. Tired is 5 letters long. Tired is also an anagram for tried. I am a sad human being, so tried sdoesnt make sense. Take two letters off, you get Tri, which is also three letters long. There are three sides to a triangle. Illuminate confirmed. Also I don't own Harry Potter. Kill me please.**

 **Mrrenphremfm. I left my ringer on full volume and my friend texted me at 3 in the morning. Not recommended. I reckon this next chapter is gonna be on some kind of drugs, and I'll probably have an unexpected murder scene in there.**

 **Don't look at me like that, I'm a sadistic bastard when I'm tired. Send in the names of the most likeable characters so I can brutally mutilate them in cold blood.**

 **Review replies are at the bottom because I'm too tired tonight. Shoot me.**

 **But anyway, on with the death of whichever character I feel like tearing the intestines out of tonight. Enjoy!**

Σ

 _February 9th, 1993_

Today was quite possibly the greatest day of Harry's life. He hadn't won the lottery, or found the love of his life (with Skye around that would just be awkward anyway) or been anywhere special. As a matter of fact he was just on his way to the tube after a long day in the labs.

No, the reason this was the greatest day of Harry's life was because they'd finally done it. After almost three years of study, Harry and Skye had finally cracked the case and solved the riddle of magic. They knew what it was, how it worked, where it came from and most importantly, how to use it. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities.

What was magic? The answer should have been so obvious to him. Simply put, it was a form of energy; akin to light. Where did it come from? A quick X-Ray of Harry's skull showed a small amount of interference coming from a small spot in middle of his brain. A spot that nobody else had. This meant that magic came from a part of the brain that nobody else so far had.

How did magic work? Through very complex combinations of energy waves enmities by the brain, which would affect the world differently depending out the specific frequencies. To Harry it was all so fascinating, yet so blindly obvious in that it should have been the first thing that he, as a scientist, should have thought of.

The strangest thing that came from all of this was the discovery that whenever Skye used any magic, it would come from Harry's mind. It raised several questions in both of their minds. In fact, Skye was currently in the middle of an existential crisis. She wouldn't stop murmuring things like "but does that mean I'm part of Harry?", or "or maybe I'm not real at all... maybe I'm a figment of Harry's imagination…"

Harry decided he'd have to look into these strange results later. For the moment he was confident Skye would come out of it - she was strong minded, and if Harry knew her she couldn't stay serious for lore than a day. Now, it was time to go home.

Arriving at the entrance to the Underground, Harry proceeded down the steps. He'd stayed quite late at the university: it was currently about eleven o'clock Harry realised. It was no surprise then that Skye was half-asleep as she followed him down the steps - Harry always preferred them to the escalators.

He felt the familiar warm breeze rush through his hair. The crowds are much thinner off-peak in the Underground, but the Capital's primary mode of transport was never completely deserted. He was proven right by the presence of about thirty people on the platform. Harry leant against the wall and closed his eyes, for the first time that day allowing himself to stop thinking, for his thoughts to just drift. He felt the warm wind in his air, smelled the musky but comforting air, listened to the faint sound of traffic echoing down into the tunnels.

Then the familiar _chuh-chuh chuh-chuh chuh-chuh_ of train on rail. With a sigh, he opened his eyes again and pushed himself off the wall. Skye followed him instinctively. Three steps forward. Then something caught the corner of his eye.

She was crouched down by one of the benches, seemingly looking for something frantically. Blonde wavy hair obscured her face, but Harry recognised the school uniform she wore almost instantly. Strange, he hadn't paid attention to her so much as her snake before, so he'd somehow missed something as obvious as her hair colour.

"Is that…?" A murmur slipped through his lips. Skye didn't reply. She was lost in her own thoughts. Harry shook his head; he'd find a way to break her out of whatever thoughts she was stuck in later. Her subconscious led her to follow him anyway.

Instead, Harry approached the girl. He cleared his throat.

"Have you lost something, miss?"the girl immediately turned her head around, relieving Harry of the fear he'd made a mistake.

Rebecca Parker looked him up and down. Then she turned her head to the side inquisitively. "Harry Potter?"

"The one and only. Do you need any help, Rebecca Parker?"

Rebecca hesitated, then nodded. "It's my snake, Luthian. He was ill, so I took him to the vet, but I remembered what happened before with the box, and then someone knocked into me at the station earlier, and he fell out and now I don't- I can't-"

Suddenly Rebecca was staring at the ground and sobbing violently, tears running down her face and Harry didn't quite know what to do. Wait-

This girl had already seen him do magic right? Even though she was a total stranger...

 _Chuh-chuh chuh-chuh chuh-chuh. The sound of the train leaving was enough to make Harry's mind up._

"Ummm, okay, I think I can help..." Immediately a pair of glistening hazel eyes looked into his with hope. Then they faded.

"But I already looked everywhere... What more can you do?"

Harry didn't answer her. He just closed his eyes and silently apologised to the serpent. Then with the full force of his will, he concentrated. There was a second's waiting. Then "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SALAZAR-" at blinding speed what appeared to be a black rope shot out of the railway line and straight at Harry. It hit him straight in the chest, knocking him to the floor and winding him.

" _What on Salazar's silver Earth just happened?!_ " Luthian the adder hissed, half angrily, half shocked and one-hundred percent dazed. Rebecca states for a second. It took her three seconds to work out what the long black thing was.

"Luthian!" She cried, picking him up and holding him to her chest. In his daze, he couldn't object.

Harry, meanwhile, was coughing and spluttering on the floor. He really shouldn't have put so much power into that.

"Are you... alright?" Rebecca was kneeling over him now, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, fine." Harry managed to wheeze out. He glanced at the black serpent, which had coiled its way up to her forearm. They must really like each other, huh. "How about your snake?"

"Luthian's good. A little dazed I think- but what was that? You just closed your eyes and he was there? Come to think of it, last time we met the box lid came off on its own: that was you too wasn't it?" Suddenly Rebecca was going off at fifteen miles per second. Harry didn't know what to say.

Should he explain magic to her? Would she believe him? And if she did, would she understand? Or would she hate him for it? Suddenly Harry was coming to realise that he wanted Rebecca to like him, even if they'd only known each other over the space of this and a train journey. He was afraid of messing up. But maybe she would accept him?

Annamfuilfuar. He remembered the day they met. He remembered everything she'd taught him. He remembered the times they spent at the bottom of the garden, by the tall green hedges. He remembered Evan Redwater. He remembered the blood trickling down the wall.

But Rebecca wouldn't be like that. He refused to accept it. But…

"It doesn't matter..." Harry muttered, then tried to sit up. Pain spiked through his chest and he fell back again, groaning.

"Are you sure you're okay? Should I call an ambulance?"

No, he wasn't okay. From the feeling, it wasn't too serious, probably just a torn ligament, but damn it hurt.

"I'm fine..."

Rebecca just stared at him, unsure of what to do. There was silence for a second. Then _chuh-chuh chuh-chuh chuh-chuh._ The train was here. He'd like to catch this one. He caved.

"Okay, I might need some help back to my place." Rebecca nodded and offered a hand. Harry took it, grunting as she pulled him up. She pulled the arm around her shoulders, allowing Harry to lean on her.

"You'll have to direct me once we get off the train..." She murmured as they started towards the nearest carriage.

Harry nodded silently. "Left outside the station" he muttered. He craned his head to look at Skye. She was still completely absorbed in her own thoughts as she floated behind them. He'd never seen her this way before and it worried him.

Σ

The tube journey was almost silent between the two teens and remained so as they stepped onto the escalator. They clambered up the remaining steps with difficulty, until Harry was painfully inhaling the familiar city air and the sound of people filled his ears. Then he made his decision.

"Magic," he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"The answer to all your questions earlier. It was magic."

"What do you mean, magic? Magic isn't real..." Ah, he knew it. She wouldn't believe him. She'd cast him aside like the rest. But he persisted anyhow; he'd started now.

"I didn't think you'd believe me. But I can prove it." Harry said nonchalantly, masking his fear.

"Don't be stupid." Rebecca was skeptical. Very skeptical. "How can you prove magic exists? You gonna pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

Harry chuckled. "I technically already did, you know? But I can do it again."

Rebecca stopped without warning, almost causing Harry to go tumbling forward.

"You mean Luthian coming out of the tracks? That was you?" Her voice was breathless and her eyes wide with sudden realisation.

Silently Harry nodded. Seeing her now disbelieving eyes inches from his face, he sighed. She thought he was crazy of course. She would dump him aside. No, worse; she would hate him. One more try, he thought.

"Hey, can we sit down for a sec?"

"Sure."

In this area of London there was a bench every few metres. This meant that thankfully, they only had to walk a couple more metres to find a resting place. They collapsed tiredly.

"You're heavy, you know that?" Rebecca shifted awkwardly, clearly trying to forget the previous conversation. Harry smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She stuck her tongue out childishly. Then there was a few moments of silence. Harry breathed in, then out. Okay, one more shot. Here goes nothing...

"Do you have a coin?" He blurted out suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

Harry cleared his throated nervously.

"I said do you have a coin?"

Rebecca hesitated. Then she replied "Yeah, why?"

"You wanna play heads or tails?"

Rebecca was slightly taken aback. But nevertheless she stuck her hand inside her school blazer - carefully, so as not to disturb Luthian, who (as far as Harry knew) was coiled around her forearm. "Sure, but be careful. It's a special coin." Someday he'd learn how she got that snake to like her so much, he thought absentmindedly.

"I'll have you know I'm a mathematical genius who can perfectly calculate the trajectory needed to prevent any damage to you coin." Harry said in the most stuck up voice he could manage. Rebecca snickered.

"Alright then Mr Genius I'll believe you. But I'm going first."

"Why you?!"

"We can't exactly toss for it can we?"

"When you put it that way…"

Rebecca held the coin in her left hand and closed her right into a fist. It appeared to be copper, or was that bronze? It had some rather intricate carvings that Harry couldn't quite see in the dull light of the street lamp.

Rebbecca place the coin's face on her hand so that the edges rested on her index finger and thumb joint. Then the thumb flicked up without warning, sending the coin flipping upwards.

"Heads," Harry called as it began its descent. Rebecca caught it in the palm of her hand.

"RIP" she giggled. Downed at the first hurdle. Oh well. It was his turn now.

Repeating Rebecca's motions, the coin sailed into the air, and fell.

"Heads!"

Harry looked at the palm of his hand. One-nil.

Rebecca's turn. Harry called tails this time. He a point to him, and Rebecca matched it to make two-one. On her turned it equalised to two-all.

Then it was Harry's turn again. He breathed in and out calmly. This was going to be fine. His heart pounded in his chest. He placed the coin in his palm and closed his eyes.

"What are you- WHAT THE-" the coin jumped into the air, spinning rapidly. It got as high as Harry's eyes, but it stopped there. It hung, spinning. Rebecca simply looked at it in awe.

"Heads or tails?" He asked nervously. She fainted.

 **AN: HEYHEYHEY! In complete contrast to the top, I'm hyper and high on caffeine, so sorry if the end was a bit shoddy. :P**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Arcane Charmcaster \- As always, thanks for leaving such a long review! I swear you're copiloting this fic atm. Also, stop reading my mind!**

 **About the runes; it's an interesting idea, but I'm not sure if it will work with what I already have planned. I'm also conscious that it'll become confusing if I combine too many ideas at a time.**

 **pixelherodev \- MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm a sadistic bastard and I shall make you suffer!**

 **Quick question: would you prefer longer chapters maybe 3 times a month or do you want me to keep to my rough schedule of 2-3K words every 5 days?**

 **Thine Sincerely,**

 **Adep**


End file.
